Silver-Extended
by Darkside Reflection
Summary: Based on a oneshot by NatsumiHunterChan. Hagane Miku is a girl who lives in a beautiful and prosperous country. But everything comes with a price and this time, every year, a young girl must be selected to be sent into the forest to be taken by the God of Nature. The first part is something of a prologue. Could become M because of violent themes.


**Hello everyone! This is my second vocaloid fanfiction… I hope you like it! The first chapter will mostly be a prologue and a bit of the story… I don't really have much time to write really. This fanfic is a multichapt version of an oneshot by NatsumiHunterChan called Silver. I really liked it so I asked for her permission to let me write this XD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or the oneshot called 'Silver'**

**Ri-chan**

**THIS IS A TEST CHAPTER TO SEE IF PEOPLE LIKE IT... THE CHAPTER IS NOT ACTUALLY COMPLETE^^So please review if you liked it and you have the time^^**

_~Prologue~_

I gazed at the beautiful crystal in my hand. Once again another ambitious clan wanted to build a nation on our land… and I knew, that once again, history would repeat itself. Humans were…creatures of conflict. There was no peace with them. Yet I had no right to talk, after all, I was once just like them. But that was many centuries ago. I have seen the rise and fall of countless kingdoms, not one of them could withstand the test of time. I sensed Mikuo sneaking up behind me, just before two particularly warm and familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I leaned into his touch. I knew what question he wanted to ask me, it was the question that he asked at the beginning of every kingdom.

"My dear Miku… what should we ask as a sacrifice from this clan?"

I contemplated the question. After all, there had to be a price for settling on our land. Everyone who came here believed that we were the God and Goddess of Nature, but in actuality we were not. Mikuo was a boy cursed with eternal life as well as other special powers, while I was a human made immortal by him. Both of us so cold, so cold, and so cruel. Hardened by grief and anger, we matched each other perfectly. Ah, this question was a hard one. After all… we must let them feel the burden that comes with settling on this bountiful land.

The images in my crystal flashed past in a blur of colors, rapidly showing me the goings on in the land, much like an all seeing eye. But one particular image caught my eye. I commanded the images to reverse, until finally, it stopped on two beautifully dressed twin children. They were tiny little things, only around the age of five. I recognized the field that they were playing in. It was the Meadow of Unfortunate Life… in my time, it was there that many unwanted children were abandoned, left to die. And so they did, for then, there were many wolves roaming the nearby woods. But now, the wolves were no more, and the meadow was bursting with the bright colors of the flowers so carefully cultivated by myself… yes, that meadow was my garden, but I let it mostly run wild and free…I could not bear to see the plants closed and trapped in rows.

I watched as an elegant looking lady appeared at the edge of the field, and called to the children. The children ran to her, and I assumed that the lady was their mother. The children with their shock of bright yellow hair and innocent carefree faces…struck something deep within me that was buried so very long ago. I was suddenly very aware of Mikuo's chin on my shoulder, his arms still around my waist and his warm breath against my neck. He spoke,

"Ah, that is the wife of the clan head, I heard that they had two children…"

"I want them."

My sudden interruption must have shocked Mikuo, for all he managed to get out was a relatively unintelligent

"Huh?"

"I want them. The children. You will ask for the children as payment. And you will use your Ice Freeze Immortalization Technique on them and store them with the others."

Let's just say that I have never been so sharp and direct before. Usually very soft and passive, it was rare to see me actually demand for anything. Mikuo spun me around so that I was facing him, one hand resting on my shoulder, the other gently bushing the stray hairs away from my forehead. I shivered slightly at his touch.

"My dear Miku-chan, don't worry. I will definitely demand that of them. And the children are quite cute. They will suffice this time for this clan to cultivate our land. In the end, they will fall as well. Now, my dear, you have been very naughty these two days, not sleeping with me in my bed. You are going to make up for that tonight, I will make sure of that!"

His first few sentences were spoken normally, but towards the last two sentences, his voice dropped into a low seductive purr that sent waves of anticipation through me. I made no protest as he swept me up and carried me away, after all, he always got his way. The crystal, fallen from my hands, lay on the ground, still showing the children as they were ushered into a large makeshift tent, a tent that would be where my lover made his demands the next day.


End file.
